


Ampata's Reward

by SignlessAcolyte



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignlessAcolyte/pseuds/SignlessAcolyte
Summary: She had only been allowed servitude in death.She deserved more.
Relationships: Ampata Gutierrez/Xander Harris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Ampata's Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/gifts).



> This came about after watching Buffy with my girlfriend/sister Nichya, and we both felt Ampata got a really short stick. 
> 
> So I decided to help make us feel better with this. Enjoy.

She had to drain him. She was going to die otherwise. She could already feel the cold hand of death drawing her to a final ending as her limbs began to dry out. 

Oh gods above she didn't want to die. She'd already lived in what amounted to hell on earth for hundreds of years. She had gone mad, recovered her sanity, and gone mad once more too many times to count. But death was final. And she no longer believed in life after death. There were no kind gods, or beings. 

So Ampata (a stolen name, but still a good one) had to take of Xanders essence. She had to. And she tried. She really did. But tears went down her cheeks as she remembered the kindness he showed, the goofiness, the sweetness. 

She couldn't ask him to give his friends lives for her. And she couldn't bare to live knowing she had murdered this beautiful wonderful boy so she might live a while longer. 

So before she could shrivel into something dead and disgusting again, she kissed him. She clamped down hard on what would allow her to drain him, and pulled away before her face could change. 

She was afraid. She was so afraid. She was….

\---------

Xander was dead to the world for a moment after Ampata died, shriveled into dust in his arms. 

"Xander!"

Buffy raced forward to him, reaching out to grab her from him and he pulled away.

"Don't! Just…. Don't. She's gone. Just…."

He swallowed hard. Don't cry. Nothing changes with tears. Tony made that clear growing up, smacks to the head and face whenever he would tear up. 

Buffy stopped. Out of respect? Out of a shared understandingml?

He didn't care. 

He just…. He puts her back in the coffin. 

They leave, the mood somber. 

Days pass. He goes to her eventually again. Breaking into the museum. 

He buries her on the hill overlooking Sunnydale. He'd wanted to take her here after the dance. Look at the sunrise. 

"... It's not the same…"

He said quietly as he sat next to the grave, with it's fresh wooden marker. 

".... I wish you were here. "

\----------  
When Ampata awoke, it was in a recreation of her home and Sunnydale. She felt at peace. Somehow just knowing she wasnt going to hurt anymore. 

She met some people from her old life. She didn't talk with many of them. They'd hurt her. Sacrificed her for their own safety. 

She had no desire to act as if she was thankful. 

Was this afterlife the heavens that were so often spoken about? Perhaps….

But it would always be complete without one man. 

And then she saw him. Tall. Taller than he had been, stronger. Older. And his face. He was missing an eye, though that swiftly changed to give him two full ones. 

The eyes held such pain and loss. And weariness. 

"Xander? My Xander?"

He could barely breathe at the sight of her.

"Ampata?"

She raced to him, holding him close as he held her tight.

"Oh my Xander…. I've missed you."

"... I missed you too." He said, tears slowly dropping downward as they moved instinctively toward each other to kiss.

Perhaps they would have to talk more later. He had lived life while she was stuck here… but for now….it was enough. 

Maybe she could finally have her peace.


End file.
